TWELFTH NIGHT
by jimaprayar group
Summary: he was going to die in twelve nights and hermione will save him but there are lots they want to . will hermione be able to save draco?or will he leave her forever?a dramione haven. please guys read rate review:)
1. Chapter 1

There were only twelve nights left. Then he would go leaving her alone. Alone in the world which was cruel and selfish. Harry and Ron were and so was Draco going to be. The cruel world had kept her alive and was probably going to do so and was taking all her loved ones away from her. She lost Ron who died saving her in the battle and Harry too in the war. She couldn't bear to lose Draco now. But that is what the healer told her, and him. He wouldn't live more than the twelfth night from then. He was perfectly fit according to her but she knew that he wasn't. Even the healers were baffled to know that he was having a disease like that. They said, it was very uncommon in Europe, it was an American disease. He worked in the department of games his last that day. He was supposed to resign as he wanted to do something in the last days of his life which he had not done in his 21 year long life till then. Hermione remained in her flat and wept continuously she was granted leave from her work after hearing about Draco's disease. He was really going to go away leaving her alone.

It was four in the afternoon then. She had got no more time to cry as it was time for Draco to return from work and she had to leave for his flat that moment if she wanted to do anything for him. He had puckzia a disease whose cure was not yet known even in America. Because of it a person dies on an assigned day and not even the highest levels of protection could curb that. Because of it she was going to lose Draco twelve nights later. It did not make him feel ill because it was a curse disease.

Hermione hurriedly apparated to Draco's flat and it looked like a tornado had passed through it. All his books were piled upon the ground; there were broken plates, remains of rotting spaghetti and ruins of what used to be a beautiful statue. Then she found Draco in a corner writing something in a small notebook which surely was a diary. And he was writing it with so much of concentration that he did not even notice her. When asked he said that it was a will in which he left Hermione all his possessions except for a ring which he left for Blaise Zabini his only friend who was still alive. She wished to know about the ring but he changed the topic.

"Were you crying?" "No" was the simple answer of Draco.

"Don't lie Draco we have been friends for years now and I can't understand how you manage to try to hide anything from me at all, surely I do not have any ability to do so anymore."

"Okay, okay I was crying but little as compared to the amount others would cry if they knew suddenly that they were going to die some weeks later and they had a whole fucking loads of things they want to do before they die! Wouldn't you react if this happened to you?"

"No! I think no. now that I've lost all my dear ones and am going to lose you I would rather feel delighted if I were to die."

"Hermione," "yes" "just shut up" "what happened?"

"Do you know why I was crying? It was all because of you. I had been thinking all the time what you would do after I died. It would be so selfish to die. Like potter and weasel" Draco was sorry that he said that because he hated to see Hermione crying and even at the slightest mention of harry and Ron her eyes would dampen and she would start crying uncontrollably. He couldn't imagine how she would manage after his death. Would she kill herself slowly? He wanted to live. He was indeed very happy with Hermione but he had to leave her. He had got no choice.

"I will not cry today. How much will I cry for the dead? I have to save my energy, my courage and I promise I will save you. I literally promise Draco Malfoy."

"I am going to die Hermione and no one can save me. It is no use promising the broken promise. I am sorry and I don't want to die but I will. He tried to hide his tears but Hermione saw them."

"No you are not! I know there is no cure for puckzia but I will find it." "Hermione you know," he sighed. "Now that I am going to die I understand the value of every little laugh and all tears that blessed my cheek and….."

"Stop being poetic now. We've got only eleven days and twelve nights to go which is not a large amount of time to find the cure of an unknown disease I my opinion so…."

"Hermione"

"... We can start right now..."

"….Hermione"

"…we start with north America okay"

"Shut up! I want to do a few things before I die and I have made a huge list. We do those in daylight okay?" "Okay then I go and find your cure at night" "Stop being sarcastic Hermione granger. See the list here…"it is here

The week before death

7\. I want to day tour Australia.

"WHAT! That is an impossible line you've written there Mr. Malfoy. It takes a day to reach Australia"

"Hermione. Are you a witch or not?" "Yes sorry about that. I forgot about apparition."

6\. I want to visit my parents' graves in N. America.

"Yes sure we are sure to find your cure there." "Maybe"

5\. I want to be a Hogwarts student for a day again.

"That is awesome. Neville can help me with your cure and visiting Hogwarts is one of my last wishes too" "I know"

4\. I want to dye my hair brown.

"Draco, have you gone completely mad?" "I know it is a bit stupid but it is one of my last wishes as I never really was a fan of blonde hair." "You know Draco you can remain as you are everyone will like you the same git rather than good formal brown haired gentleman."

3\. I want to be muggle for a day.

"So you do not want your father's soul to rest in peace right?" "Practically, yes." she managed to giggle a bit at this and a faint smile came on Draco's face.

2\. I want to lose my voice.

"Why would a person want to do that and how do you think that is possible artificially?" "I do not know it is like all my colds were cured by magic and..." "You never lost your voice? You are really filthy spoilt Draco." He was laughing at this and she displayed all her teeth in a broad grin but was really puzzled how to make him lose his voice.

1\. I want to spend all my twelve nights and days and all my moments of life with you Hermione.

"Sure it is the same for me. I do not want to go even inches away from you till I find your cure.''

And then she hugged him tightly and did not want to ever leave him, ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Their friendship was a really strong bond. This had started from a year after the war. After Harry's death in the war no one had seen Hermione till one day Malfoy found her in one of the street benches sitting and crying. He wanted to talk to her but couldn't. Eventually they did talk and became good friends. His mental support calmed her down a great deal and she became quite her normal self again. Everything was going well and they had their own flats in London. After his parents death malfoy had sold the manor and settled in his comfy flat which he had decorated extremely well and the riches of the manor had added to his position. They supported each other and even if it were the toughest of times they couldn't be sad if they remained together. All was well till they went for their checkup at st mungos, Hermione was declared fit but the problem was with Draco. The healers suspected him having puckzia because of detection of strong curses and had sent him for higher scanning. They detected what they had feared and so calculated his date of death.

Hermione had lost most of her nearby friends. Harry, Ron, and Ginny also. Ginny had given up her life to kill lord Voldemort to avenge the death of her love. She lost Luna also, no one knew her to be dead and Hermione strongly believed that she wasn't because she had disappeared into the forbidden forest. She was all alone struggling with life till she found Draco and she knew that she wouldn't be able to live without him. She had promised to save him and she surely would but how?

Her first goal was to take him for a day tour to Australia but it was three in the dawn and she lay on the bed caressing Draco's pale face and white hands which rested on her waist. She loved him so much, she couldn't lose him. She had decided that they would leave for Sydney at 4:00. She got up from the bed and without waking him she took out a rucksack and packed a few items and food in it. She slowly shook him up to consciousness but couldn't manage to keep a straight face at the thought that that could be one of the last days she was seeing him. He was a bit taken aback by the sudden tears of the girl whom he so dearly loved but he was still drowsy and hugging her he went back to sleep. Then he felt a gush of cold water all over his body and scream to get up.

"Get up you foul lazy git. We leave for Australia in ten minutes". He got up and dabbed himself dry then Hermione thrust a t-shirt down his neck and dissaparated. Although they had hurried a lot they could manage to leave only at 4:10. It would be fun she thought but she had to keep in mind her resolution too. Draco's nose was running a bit because of the cold water but Hermione fixed his cold as they reached the Sydney opera house. It was beautiful and Draco was utterly awestruck they stood staring at the entrance for a few minutes. Then she realized that they could be late so she hauled him inside. There was a stunning view of the ocean from the Sydney harbor and they took many tours in it. Hermione's luck was with her and she met a very famous charms teacher of ilvermony the North American school of magic. They chatted and eventually the topic of puckzia did come up. She got to know lots about puckzia and she understood the very urgent need to visit ilvermony if she wanted to heal Draco. They were really enjoying in Australia they then went to the White haven beach which is the most beautiful beach of Australia, Hermione shed most of her clothes and so did Draco and they had the time of their lives over there. When they were going away from there, suddenly Draco started to sob. "I do not want to die Hermione the world is so beautiful I want to live in it happily as I was please I don't want to die so soon."

"you will not die Draco I promised you for now here we come great barrier reef." it was nearing noon at that time and they had some sausages as lunch then they went to cairns in Queensland. The three places were the three corners of Australia and the best places to see. They scuba in the reef and though Draco told her not to, Hermione picked one dead coral from there. After that they changed into cargo pajamas and went to the kangaroo and koala reserve. Hermione had waited for this all day. They fed the baby koalas some food which they were given while entering the park it was meant for baby koalas only. They saw kangaroos and had the fortune of seeing one with a baby also. They were really tired after all of that and apparated back to their flat. Even Hermione couldn't do any of her research after that. She couldn't imagine that they had toured the best places of Australia in one day Draco did not bother to eat anything as they had just eaten patties neither did he bother to change his clothes and in no time he was in dreams . Hermione changed into her pajamas and hugged Draco tightly and went to sleep. The next day after all they were going to ilvermony to visit his parents' graves and she had to find Draco's cure also. So she too went in a deep undisturbed sleep. Her eyes opened again at 5:00 next morning and she knew that they were late.


	3. Chapter 3

They were supposed to leave at five and there they lay on the bed totally unprepared. She got up and jagged Draco to senses she then pulled him to the sink and dipped his face into the water.

"What are you doing granger?"He gasped for breath.

"We are leaving right now"

"no we are not madam I want to freshen up a bit before I go to meet my parents souls and I know that I am positively stinking right now because I have not yet got rid of yesterdays clothes."

"Okay mister but please be quick and do use some kind of deo or else I'll faint."

They changed fast and left the house by 5:30 they landed on the foothills of the high mountain of greylock in on top of which ilvermony is situated. They made it up there on foot and they were given the permission to enter the school as Draco had contacted the headmistress beforehand as his parents graves were inside the school premises. She and Draco went inside and met the cool tempered head Mrs. Agnes River. She led them tactfully to the graves of lucius and narcissa malfoy. Hermione could see Draco's expression changing and by the time they had reached the graves he was having a total meltdown. He never before had visited the graves not even at the funeral as he was angry on them about all wrongs they had done in the wars. Hermione knelt down and produced a beautiful bouquet of white roses on the gravestones. Draco wanted to stay alone with his parents for sometime before he himself joined them so Hermione and Mrs. Agnes went back into the castle. Hermione explained Draco's condition to her and she said that something she had got that could actually help her save his life.

"Puckzia is very common in our continent and many millions of people die every year due to it. Miss granger I am not one hundred percent sure but there is a heal for puckzia but it is extremely hard to make. Still I cannot bear to see a couple like you to be separated and I think you will be able to do it. It is a potion extremely hard to brew and quite impossible to get the ingredients. But I am still telling you all about it."

You need gillyweed loads of it like a bucket full. You need the person's father's bone. You mix them without heat till the bone is dissolved it will take 12 hours of continuous stirring. Then you need a unicorn horn. Powder it up and add then rest this in a cold place for 3 hours. You need a portion of dead coral of very high quality and you better bring it from barrier reef in Australia once you get it, powder it up too and add and rest it for 4 hours. Another material required is the fingernail of a puckwudgie it is an American goblin. You need to please it but they are arrogant and may not help you without something in return. But that is the main ingredient and they are the ones who started the curse so only they can put an end to it. If you still manage to get it then add it whole to the potion which will shrink and turn light brown. That is all if you brew it perfectly as I told you he can be saved but please two conditions are necessary for this potion to work- give it to him the day he is assigned to die, do not go out of the house, fulfill all of his last wishes and keep him happy that day.

"Miss Granger, please try and save him"

"I will and Thank You Miss River I will never be able to thank you enough." She went back to Draco who was murmuring something sitting near his father's grave and it was clear that he had been crying.

They waved a good bye to Miss Agnes and disapparated to Hermione's flat. Now there were only ten nights and 9 days left. It seemed impossible but then she jotted down the ingredients and went to find them. She had got the coral from barrier reef and had brought the bone of lucius malfoy. She needed gillyweed, horn of unicorn and nail of puckwudgie . She needed a bucket full of gillyweed but could gather up only a mug even after hunting all the shop supplies of diagon alley because it was quite rare and no place could provide her a bucket full except maybe Hogwarts. She knew that she would be able to fetch the gillyweed but the problem was with unicorn horn and nail of puckwudgie.

Draco was not with her all afternoon and she knew that he must have been up to something. When she returned she saw that he had bought new Hogwarts robes for both of them. They were going back to Hogwarts again maybe only for a day but she still felt excited. It was 11:00 at night and they already had had dinner so they went to sleep, together again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was so excited that she could barely sleep that night so she kept staring at Draco all the time. He was sleeping peacefully. How good it would be if she could see him like that all through her life. She sighed and went to sleep for little time.

They both woke up early at 3:30 that day. They decided not to sleep any more so they drank coffee had pancakes as their breakfast. They took their time to get ready in their brand new cloaks. Professor Mc. Gonagall had agreed to do their sorting again to check the change that had come over the both over two years. They apparated to hogshead and could not resist some candies from honey dukes so they left for Hogwarts on foot with their bags quite heavy of candies. They took about an hour to walk all the way through but as they put their first step on the premises again it was like all their energy returned. They met everyone and they were very sad to know about Draco's condition but Hermione had something more important in her mind that she had to ask Neville for the gillyweed. Then after chatting with dean who had become the charms teacher, they went for their sorting. Again.

Hermione went before Draco and "WHAT! Nooooo, I cannot be a slytherin." She cried as the sorting hat screamed SLYTHERIN.

The same happened with Draco when he was declared Gryffindor but professor calmed them down. Even through their panic they could understand how much like each other they had become. This proved their strong bonding of true blissful love.

They had classes all day and Hermione fell a few feet off a broomstick fortunately she was not hurt and they laughed their hearts all through the day. They had fun with dean and Neville too that's when blaise came over. He was the Hogwarts muggle studies teacher and the change in him was prominent. Draco was shocked that a true pureblood like zabini could actually teach anything good about muggles. The two former best friends chatted while Hermione could get Neville to fetch her gillyweed. She was very relieved to have another item off the list. She quickly went back to her flat kept it and returned to Draco.

After whole day of fun both of them returned to the flat late at night. Hermione was very tired and her right hand felt very numb because of carrying the bucket full of gillyweed so she again changed into pajamas and slipped on the couch with a thin and light cover over her she fell asleep then and there.

Draco sat near her head and was writing his diary. 'Today was the ninth last day of my life. Today was awesome. Today I and m went to Hogwarts again as first years. It was so much fun but the only drawback was that I was sorted into Gryffindor and m was sorted into slytherin and we exchanged houses. That actually proved our love I don't know if she saw through that. I met zabini who has married zina a girl from ravenclaw he always fancied. M had become invisible for sometime but I did not mention it. It was the best day of my life today and I am writing this diary for m to read later and remember me. I know she will keep it safely the only thing I want to tell Hermione is that I love her very much and I want to marry her but I won't do it as will die anyway. I hope that his diary will always keep me close to her heart. With this I would say good night.'

Draco was also very sleepy so he fell asleep there. The next day after all he had to get up before his so called m to complete his 4th wish.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He did get up before her and completed all arrangements for his dear hair to be turned brown. By the time Hermione woke up at 7:30(really late but was tired so slept through) the dye was applied to his hair. Draco wanted to accomplish his wish list that day so he did hurry up. Hermione was completely baffled to see Draco rushing to the shower with his head dyed brown but then remembered his next wish and went to prepare breakfast. By the time she returned Draco was read to accomplish his next wish dressed like a muggle sitting on the table and yelling for food. Draco was dressed up quite ready to go somewhere and asked her to get changed with the clothes he instructed her to wear. He didn't actually look like Draco anymore and Hermione became all giggly but by the time she returned all dressed up Draco had licked off all her food. She went completely berserk and let out a scream any railway engine would have been proud to produce. "DRACO MALFOY YOU WILL GET ME FOOD NOW!" it was then that Draco understood that he had finished her food. Draco rushed but could get her only a pack of crisps but promised her a treat of coffee crumble which was her favorite and he was at once forgiven.

Hermione then remembered his wish of being a mugle and asked "do you want to do something in particular or go do some normal muggle things"

"Dear I have it planned out and it will be more like a surprise to you than a wish fulfilling for me." Hermione was always a fan of Draco's surprises and waited eagerly for this one to come. The thing that actually made her the happiest was that Draco had said that he could complete his list that day and make her delighted too. Hermione then got her coffee crumble and Draco watched his grand new BMW which shone in her porch. They were going at happy land Wonder Park that day and it was the car not the place which was the surprise. Hermione was a real big fan of cars and she fainted when Draco told her that that BMW was theirs. He had to carry her to the car and when she was seated it was real hard to keep her from breaking anything of excitement. They reached the park at about 9:30 and it was a bit crowded then. They went on all rides but left the rollercoaster as both freaked at heights a bit. Hermione still couldn't understand how they were going to lose their voices by going to an amusement park. They did have some wonderful coffee crumble there again. They had not brought their wands or any other magical item and Draco sealed hemiones eyes with his hands and waited for the coaster to start after being seated without telling her. He finally opened her eyes when it was too late for her to jump out. He couldn't express his fears and screamed through the ride. As the coaster gained height and fell into its fifty feet fall they shouted so much that their voices were barely left and after another one of forced rides they completely lost their voices. They were at last happy to complete his wish but Hermione couldn't understand why she had to lose her voice too. Draco thought that now he could lead a peaceful death brink life but he actually did not know what was to come his way. They had fun back the drive home and as Hermione couldn't use magic to cook dinner so they had dinner from a nearby burger shop. They had much problem in placing the order and had to write it on a tissue to get food without voices. They freshened up quietly and quickly as they had no voices to talk with although Hermione was really burdened with the thoughts about Draco's potion she quietly slipped undercover and both fell asleep hugging each other again though Draco still looked awkward to Hermione because of his hair but she was tired and went to her magical dreamland soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Now Hermione had to tell Draco about the potion and that was not easy for her. She still did gather up the courage to summon him. "Draco please come here and sit down on the couch. I need to tell you something very important."

"What happened Hermione? I am very hungry cant this wait a bit till after the breakfast?" "I am sorry but no." "Ok then tell me fast." "Draco I have found your cure." He gave a small smile and said "stop joking Hermione I am hungry." "I am not joking it is a potion and the ingredients are rare. There are five and I have got three of them and the others left are a unicorn horn and the nail of a puckwudgie."

"After hagrids death only one person could have helped us with the horn and that was Luna and now we have to do it alone but are you really serious?"

"Do you think by the look of my face that I am joking?" "No. but what is this puckwudgie." "It is an American goblin but much rebellious against wizard community. Could we go today looking for the horn please as we have not much time left?"

They ate a few pasties and left for the forbidden forest because it was the only place they knew of where they had seen unicorns. They could get the view of Hogwarts again but then slowly disappeared into the darkness of the forest. They had to wade through the marsh and shrubs and there was some kind of poisonous insect there which stung Hermione at first she couldn't feel anything but soon fell to the ground unconscious. Draco was puzzled and thought it was because of tiredness so carried her to dry place and lay her on the ground. Draco waited and then he understood the matter when he saw the sting marks. He knew a few remedies for poisoning but he surely couldn't get them in the forest. He got up and searched for anything that could help her but was completely helpless and neither could he get the way out to seek help from Hogwarts. Then he saw someone appear by the bush he had his wand at the ready but she was a beautiful maiden with blonde hair. It was LUNA. She saw Hermione lying on Draco's lap so told him to carry her to her hut which was not very far away. Her hut was not big at all about the same as hagrids hut but it was much neat and had remains of really unknown animals in there it was like a paradise for Luna. But it was not the time for Draco to think about all that as Hermione was turning a light shade of blue and something had to be done quickly if she were to be saved. Even in midst of all that he noticed something on the wall which looked like the horn of a crumple horned snorkack. Tears gathered in his eyes as Hermione's breathing was reducing and he was not doing anything to save her. Luna had gone out and returned with a phoenix. "It is Fawkes Dumbledore's I take care of it now its tears can heal her." And for sure as soon as the tears slid down Hermione's throat the color of her face returned and her breathing became normal again. A few minutes later she opened her eyes and seeing Luna was baffled. "Luna! How the heck did I rea…" she fainted. Draco soon threw a worried glance at Luna but that was returned only with a reassuring smile. Hermione got up an hour later summoning water and Draco gave to her and explained what had happened. She started chatting with her like nothing had happened at all. Then again she remembered Draco's potion and explained all of it to Luna.

"not a problem about the horn at all mione I have that but cannot give you the puckwudgie nail I don't know if anyone could ever get one from them but I know that you will find them near the great lake in north America." "Thank you so much Luna" while talking, Luna brought them a unicorn horn wrapped in a cloth and gave it to them. It was quite late then so they apparated back to their flat and Hermione was very happy to get Luna back and get another ingredient for Draco's potion. "Draco I am so happy…" "Hermione will you marry me I really really love you." "Stop the joke Draco" "I am not joking Hermione please marry me before I die remember I still have my first wish left. I love you. Please." "Yes. Yes a hundred times yes but after I save you." He rushed to slide a beautiful diamond ring down her finger. "Ok but are we engaged?" "I think so!" she said wriggling her finger. They flopped onto the bed hugging each other and at last they kissed it was a tender loving but a passionate kiss and they didn't want to pull off but they did and Draco smiled but then started to sob. "I nearly lost you today don't ever do this to me again." "I won't but I will not let you too" "I don't want to I love you and want to live with you." They did not realize when they fell asleep and Hermione had only five days left to save him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco had been planning this for years and at last he could mug up the courage to ask her out. He was a coward, really and couldn't believe how he was sorted into Gryffindor. That day they were to leave for the great lake in the afternoon and Draco had no hope of getting the puckwudgie nail or of living but he was quite happy that day. He had Hermione by his side now not only as a friend but also as his fiancé.

"I love you Draco". He saw Hermione standing behind him smiling. "Please don't leave me I really want to enjoy being a malfoy"

"I can give you that chance right now."

"I am sorry but your turn is over it is my turn to do the honors this time." She bent down on one knee holding out a velvety green box with a sparkling platinum ring in it. "I love you Mr. Draco malfoy will you marry me?"

Draco was so happy that he lifted her off the ground and they kissed again, a really gentle kiss but with so much of love! They went to pack up the necessary items for their mission to the great lake. And this time they took everything from all medicines to clothes and also harry's invisibility cloak. (Yes Hermione was the owner of it now) they soon left for the lake. It was a really great place by the size and beauty. The lake was sparkling blue with fishes of all colors in it. They had not got much time but they had kept wands ready just in case as no wizard visits that place. Suddenly there was a bang and flash of red light and both fell down on the ground stupefied. About what seemed to an hour to them later Draco got up only to find himself in a damp and cold cave. Hermione was not awake and wouldn't be even after Draco's rigorous shaking. Draco was very cold and he also saw Hermione shivering. "Wait I think we have a coat in the bag." But he couldn't find the bag he understood that someone had brought them there suspecting a puckwudgie. "HERMIONE HERMIONE! Get up!"She stirred a bit and then suddenly woke up with a start. "Where are we can someone explain? What happened to the great lake and our entire plan? Are we alive?" "Hermione the last one was one of the dumbest questions I ever heard and I really don't know the answer to the first two." "I didn't expect you to. Let's find out!" they tried to find a way out but couldn't and soon there were shouts and showers of spells and they fell to the ground again like everything was happening before they realized anything at all. The next time they woke up together to find a goblin or what was supposed to be a puckwudgie sitting on a high chair in front of them with two viles of potion in his hand. "Veritaserum! He is here to investigate" she whispered to Draco.

" _Drink this now." "_ Yes sir" they drank it together and their investigation began.

" _Why strangers are you here in the territory where no wizard steps in?"_ "We come here in distress seeking your fingernail." " _And why to you seek the nail of our kind_?" "Because I have puckzia and your nail is the only cure." The puckwudgie was a bit sad about him because people accuse them of having spread the disease but they were innocent and it was actually spread by some wizard but they were the only ones who knew the cure though no one came to ask for help. " _How do you know that our nail can_ _heal him?"_ "The ilvermony headmistress Agnes told us. "Listen I cannot help you without something in return." "Anything sir except his life. Anything." "Then tell me how the misunderstandings between us and wizards will be removed." "Love and peace and perhaps talking to Miss Agnes. I'm sure shell help." "Okay I give you the nail but obliviate your memory of this place." And with this they landed in their flat. They remembered the nail but the goblin, the cave, the lake they remembered none. "We have all the ingredients Draco except for much time we were stupefied for two days and have only two in hand. We have to make the potion in 24 hours as I have a surprise for the last day." A really good one she thought and smiled to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

They freshened up a bit and rushed to the room they had cleared up so that they could make the potion peacefully. Hermione took out the gillyweed that had been carefully preserved and transferred it into a much larger cauldron and put lucius malfoys bone in it. Then she started stirring it without heat. It took about six hours of continuous stirring and they took turns in doing it. When it finally did mix the color changed from green to pale pink as required and they were really exhausted.

Hermione carefully powdered the unicorn horn for about fifteen minutes and then added it. It took forty five minutes to mix completely and the color changed from pink to whitish blue.

Then they opened all the windows allowing much sunlight to reach the cauldron. Then they lit all bulbs and produced as much light as possible through magic to add the coral in a brightly lit area. The preparations took half an hour and the mixing took the other half and turned the potion to be grey in color.

Then they applied heat and added the puckwudgie nail and mixed for six hours till only a vile of it was left and the colour and consistency was perfect.

They were really relieved to have made the potion and Hermione fed it to Draco. He collapsed immediately and Hermione knowing that it was one of the side effects did not freak out and took him to the bed. She stayed awake till he returned to senses about an hour later.

He felt dizzy and they went to bed. There were hours of uneasy sleep and as clock struck twelve Hermione got up.

"Are you sleepy? Draco?"

Draco got up too. "No Hermione I'm not I think because we were stupefied for two whole days."

"Don't you want to know tomorrows… well today's surprise then?"

"Yes I do. Better tell me then." Hermione got out of bed and took out a gown a wedding gown for herself and a groom's apparel for Draco.

"Hermione what are these and who… wait… d don't tell me that we are…"

"Yes Mr. Draco malfoy we are getting married today."

"Oh my god Hermione"

"Is it not a great surprise it is your first wish after all!" they dressed up soon and got married in a quiet ceremony where Luna and Blaise had come.

Soon after a whole day of partying in the malfoy style the clock struck twelve for the next day and they rejoiced. They had saved Draco after all of the problems and they were married. She could keep her promise and pledged to keep Draco safe ever after.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Five years had passed. Hermione Malfoy got up with a start. There was paint all over her. "You stinking ferret you shall stop this thing right now."

"I am sorry baby but I cannot ferrets are supposed to be mischievous by nature." Draco mocked Hermione with a powerful display of the famous malfoy smirk. He ran all around the whole place with Hermione chasing him, leaving splashes of pink paint all over the ground. Soon they were followed by evanna malfoy a sweet girl of three. "Daddy you have been naughty again mamma is pink again. Ha ha."

"Eva dear I cannot bear to see two malfoy smirks together please stop showing your yellow teeth go and brush." Evanna and Draco were so very much alike that they were inseparable. Hermione had been completely maddened by their tricks together. Pretty good ones thought she. "Not exactly my idea of fun for today morning by drenching me in pink paint, Eva." She said cleaning her night clothes and ridding them of paint. "It wouldn't be so bad to play some tricks on daddy though don't you think?"

They were a very happy family. Both Hermione and Draco were 27 and they were young and had the childish fun in their flat still. The ferret and the beaver still remained one in the bonding of love. In the morning they went to work and evanna went to school. At night they had fun watching movies and having dinner with Luna and blaise who were dating. Luna left the forbidden forest after many persuasions but kept Fawkes with her.

"Eva darling girl, could you fill some slime in your water shooter and bring it to me please dear?"

"Yes mamma if you are going to…"

"Yes you will be able to see your papa covered in slime." She sprinted all the way down to her room and returned with the gun, her blonde hair trailing all the way down to her toes and her bright grey eyes sparkling with mischief. Draco was hiding behind the sofa but was taken by surprise when he was covered in slime soon by Hermione. They chased each other again and after some time cleared up and had breakfast. They were so happy their love had saved Draco from a disease as killing as cancer and the cure for puckzia was invented. Also they had set history in America as the puckwudgies were now in mutual terms with wizards. Their story ends in a happily ever after way even after fear of death.

Evanna knew it all, and was a very bright kid she was after all the daughter of Hermione granger and Draco malfoy. Their love was complicated very deep down as the childish fun of friendship still remained and though Hermione couldn't save harry, Ron and Ginny she could save Draco after all. And she was very proud of that. Five years had passed and they were still one as dramione in the hearts of many people for whom they had worked and there still was no problem which the two couldn't solve. Together of course.

END


End file.
